


Tickets

by often_adamanta



Series: On the Square Universe [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-15
Updated: 2005-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by the amazing <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dianadisaster"><a href="http://dianadisaster.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dianadisaster.livejournal.com/"><b>dianadisaster</b></a></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Tickets

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the amazing [](http://dianadisaster.livejournal.com/profile)[**dianadisaster**](http://dianadisaster.livejournal.com/)

It’s a few days later before Orlando sees Elijah again. Well, that’s not entirely true. Orli sees Elijah several times a day through the windows of his store, but this is the first time he sees Elijah without feeling like a stalker.

It’s a visit of necessity, because Orli runs out of coffee that morning. So after making sure Miranda has everything under control, not that he needs to check, as competent as she is, he wanders over to buy some more.

Elijah’s coffee shop has large curtains blocking most of the windows, to hold in the aroma and keep out the glaring sun. There is seating everywhere, couches and chairs and stools and even a trunk covered with pillows, and none of it matches, but it all belongs here. Orli looks at a recently added plant holder turned table and thinks, not for the first time, that Elijah is running a salvage home for weird furniture.

There is a young woman at the counter, and he hasn’t seen this one before but that isn’t odd because while the furniture becomes permanent, the people in the shop constantly come and go.

“What can I do you for?” she asks, almost hiding the bored edge in her voice.

“I need to get some more coffee.”

“What kind would you like?” She points to the rows and rows of bean-filled jars on the wall behind her.

“Um… I’m not sure, actually.” Normally, Elijah’d give him whatever was best at the moment. Orli’d never had to choose before.

“Well, what did you get last time? I can get you more of that.”

Orli pictures the unlabeled, air-tight container where he keeps his coffee grounds. “I don’t remember.” At this point, the girl is looking quite exasperated and Orli is feeling quite stupid. “Listen, is Elijah here? He just usually gives me something I’ll like.”

“I’ll get him.” Orli gives her points for holding in the eye roll he knows he deserves.

Elijah comes out a couple seconds later looking quite amused. “Out of coffee?” he asks unnecessarily, humor coloring his voice. Orli feels himself starting to blush. “You really don’t remember what you’ve been drinking?”

“I didn’t even know what it was when I bought it,” he admits sheepishly.

Elijah laughs. “Trust me that much?”

“With coffee? Of course.” Elijah hands him a bag of coffee, and he doesn’t even look at what kind before paying. “Thanks,” he says, and starts to leave.

“Orli, wait.” Elijah hands him a letter. “Laura sent them to me, but you’re in charge of the drawing this month, right?”

“Yeah, I’ve been waiting for them. Thanks again.”

“No, thank you. Saved me the walk over. I was about to bring it to you.” Elijah waves and turns to the cashier, who gives Orli a very odd look. At least it isn’t condescending anymore, Orli thinks, and leaves them to it.

Only to walk into chaos at his own store. Merry and Pippin are at the top of the reference section, knocking books over to escape two children that are being ignored by a harried looking woman. There are several people waiting, and Miranda is arguing animatedly with the tall man at the front of the line.

He walks behind the counter, intent on diffusing the situation. “Miranda?” She notices him finally and is visibly relieved.

“Orlando, good. Perhaps you can help this gentleman,” Orli wondered if the man caught the derisive tone. “He believes we have tickets for him.”

“Oh, yes, I just picked them up.” Orli waves the white envelope and the man beams at him. He ignores Miranda’s glare and motions the man out of the line so Miranda can help the others.

Orli pulls out the form and the tickets. “Mr. Urban?”

“Karl, please.”

“Karl. Sorry about that, she didn’t know. And congratulations on winning the drawing.”

“Thank you.”

“If you could just sign this, here are your tickets to _Twelfth Night_ and a twenty dollar gift certificate for anything in my store.” Karl leans over the paper, and Orli can’t help but notice the hair dangling down, dark and thick.

“So where is the show?” Orli must show some kind of confusion on his face, because Karl continues. “I just moved here a little while ago. Still learning my way around.”

“That explains why I didn’t recognize you,” Orli laughs. “I thought I knew everyone. It’s being performed in the old Palace theater down the street.”

“I thought that was the movie theater.”

“It’s the only theater.”

Karl nods. “Is the play any good?”

“Oh, it’s one of my favorites!” Orli enthuses. “And I know we’re a small little town, but we have an outstanding director, Mr. McKellen. He was an actor, pretty famous, before retiring.”

Orli walks Karl to the door, notices as he waves that the woman and kitty-torturing children are gone, without picking up or buying anything. Typical, he thinks and starts to clean their mess.

The door opens again, and Orli glances up to say hello, but it’s Karl again. “Did you forget something?”

“No. No, I just…” Karl looks nervous, but Orli can’t tell if the red tint of his face is emotion or the hot sun he just stepped out of. “Would you like to go to the play with me? I mean, you probably have plans or something, but I thought I’d ask.”

“I’d really like that,” Orli answers honestly, surprising himself. But he does want to see the play. And Karl seems like a wonderful guy.

“That’s great. So, where should I pick you up?”

“Right here. I live on the top floor.”

“Perfect. I’ll take you out to dinner, too. It’s the least I can do to thank you for coming with me on such short notice.”

“Okay. That sounds good.”

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Karl trips slightly on the steps as he leaves, but Orli pretends not to notice. It’s been a long time since he’s been out with anyone. He stares at a revised college dictionary and wonders what he’s gotten himself into.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at livejournal [here](http://often-adamanta.livejournal.com/68778.html).


End file.
